


Shade

by Selah



Series: Deluhi [9]
Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Telekinesis, Telepathy, headcanons galore, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Just because the moment is over doesn't mean the healing is done. Hana still has a long road home.





	Shade

**Author's Note:**

> I've imported several characters that aren't (as yet) actually in HotS but seeing as this is canon-divergent anyway.... Includes lots of Hana having PTSD issues.

The first thing Hana noticed on waking again was the abysmal aching all through her body. The second thing was the distinct lack of either Raynor or Tassadar. And that she was definitely _not_ in the city, leaf-dappled sunlight streaming across her bed, the scent of forest all around her.

“Hey, Hana. How do you feel?” a familiar voice asked.

“Rosa? Where am I, what's going on? Where's Lord Tassadar?” she asked, looking around her anxiously. Alone in a strange place, she could feel the panic gnawing at her, though something about the cut-stone walls looked vaguely familiar. Still, Tassadar had _promised_ he wouldn't leave her.

“Easy, Hana, it's okay,” Rosa said gently. “The Executor and Commander Raynor are out in the courtyard. This is the inner seal of the Night Elves' Temple of Elune, only priests and those in dire need of the goddess's blessings are allowed in here.”

“But you ... I don't understand....”

“Kael'thas used fel fire on you, it ignited in your blood,” Rosa explained, sitting next to her. “We had to bring you to the Night Elves or it would have killed you.”

“It is fortunate they brought you when they did, though it will still be several nights before you are rid of it completely,” a pale Night Elf priestess with silver-white hair said, alighting beside her on the elegant bed. “You are still in pain, but Rosa said to shield you from the Protoss would cause you harm. Is this true?”

“I ... Tassadar said he wouldn't leave me,” she mumbled, pulling her knees up to her chest. So much for being able to keep the nature of her relationship with the Executor a secret. She could feel him at the edge of her mind, which was, she supposed, better than nothing. But just then what she really wanted was to be able to feel his arms around her.

“The genes for human telepathy are pretty rare,” Rosa said with a low sigh. “Protoss like Lord Tassadar are powerful enough telepaths that they can read and make themselves heard by any human, but for ones like Hana and myself, it always involves some pain. Lord Tassadar knows that, so if he's sending to her anyway....”

“Sometimes even the wisest mortals do foolish things in the name of love,” the elf said with a small, almost playful smile. “Well, we can just add that to the list as well.”

“I ... what?” Hana said, not at all reassured by the confused frown on Rosa's face. And then the priestess laughed, reaching out to ruffle Hana's hair.

“They brought you to me for healing, little one. In the language of your medic, your genetic code carries the instructions for telepathy, it was just never activated. Of course it is not as simple as merely activating the codes, or else your Protoss mate would have done that himself. But since you need to stay here another three nights already....”

“... I still don't understand,” she mumbled, her cheeks flaming at the casual way this woman spoke of her private relationship with Tassadar.

“Sorry, I should have explained better,” Rosa interjected, a bright blush on her cheeks and that was a decidedly strange sight. “Hana, this is Elune, goddess of the moon, the night, and lost souls.”

“... I thought your faith didn't allow for any gods but your own.”

“Even faith must give way to fact,” Rosa mumbled with an abashed shrug. “And she was right, the Scripture instructs us not to put any gods above Him in our hearts. If there are no others, why give us that rule?”

That didn't quite jive with how Hana had been taught that passage, but then again, Hana hadn't ever been that strong a believer in any of it. Too much senseless pain and suffering in the world for her to be able to continue to embrace the teachings she had been virtually force-fed as a child. But as Rosa said, it was hard to argue with what was sitting right there, smiling serenely and brushing the hair away from Hana's forehead. A goddess, glowing softly like moonlight, despite it being morning. Or was it evening? How long had Hana been here? Rosa had mentioned a temple of Elune, did that make this the Night Elf city?

“The fel fire Kael'thas used to brand you has not been fully dispelled yet,” Elune said softly, “but it should be quiet enough for you to safely join the others for dinner. Then a bath and then back here to sleep and heal. And tomorrow ... well, one night at a time, yes?”

“... I know I'm going to feel stupid for asking about this, but ... I mean, you're a goddess, can't you just, you know, heal me instantly?”

“And if he had simply broken your bones, yes, I could have. Fel fire is demonic magic, dear one, and Kael'thas's command of it is rudimentary at best. Ironically, that makes dispelling it all the more difficult,” the goddess said with an almost sad shake of her head. “And, too, there is more to be healing than just your physical injuries, yes?”

Hana felt something uncomfortable slither through her as she thought about what Elune meant, what all Kael'thas had done to her. An intense feeling of dirtiness hit her and she scrambled for the edge of the bed, though nothing actually came from her retching. But Rosa was there, holding back her hair, and then Elune herself was offering her a cool cup of water. Tassadar's presence grew stronger in her mind, the pain of it making her whimper. A soft apology and he withdrew almost completely, which somehow made it even worse.

“Yes, I see now what you mean, Miss Morales,” the goddess said with something not unlike a soft sigh. “All right, little one, go have dinner with your mates and mind Tyrande's instructions. My children will keep you safe.”

As much as her stomach twinged at the thought of food, Hana couldn't very well argue with a goddess. Still, she had to lean against Rosa just to be able to walk a few steps, making slow progress through the temple. She hated feeling this weak, but what else was there?

“I wanted it to be a secret,” she mumbled as they stepped into the main part of the temple, a vast artificial cavern garden, the statue of the goddess placed in the very middle, just as in Darnassus. Were all of Elune's temples made this way then? Being in this part of the temple was soothing and Hana had to stop, taking a seat on the edge of the sacred pool around the goddess's statue. 

“What, the things she said about Lord Tassadar?” Rosa asked softly, sitting beside her for the moment.

“You know there's already been talk in the human quarter about getting Jimmy replaced on the city council.”

“Yeah, and it's rooted in xenophobic bullshit,” Rosa replied with a low growl. “Look, don't worry about the politics, okay? If you don't want to talk about it, no one's going to force you, you know that, yeah? I mean, the elves certainly aren't going to go around telling anyone else your private business. If ... if this is what works for the three of you and it's not hurting anyone, then it's no one else's business what you do.”

That wasn't the reaction Hana had been expecting from the medic, especially not with the woman's background, and she fell silent. It _was_ what worked for them, but she still felt uneasy with the thought of everyone in the city knowing her personal business.

“Come on,” Rosa said after another moment, “it's not much further.”

Almost as soon as they stepped outside of the temple, Hana could feel Tassadar lifting her off her feet, using his telekinesis to bring her into the ... actually, she wasn't sure if it was an apartment building, an inn, or what. The downstairs was open on two sides, or at least thrown open for the day, a fire burning in the hearth on one wall, and a handful of tables with empty chairs sat scattered about the floor space. She was just grateful to be settled in a chair with cushions, James watching her from outside while he finished his smoke. Tassadar was sitting on the floor beside her, but it was Jaina who, unexpectedly, poured her a cup of fragrant green tea.

“How do you feel?” the mage asked, studying her carefully. Hana shifted uncomfortably in spite of the cushions and dropped her gaze down into her tea, not sure how to answer. The cool touch of a neural tendril coiled about her wrist, bringing with it the fullness of Tassadar's feelings, his worry, concern, and love. It was enough to give her strength.

“I'm all right, I guess. Everything aches and I'm tired, like I've just done a marathon or something, but I'm trying to ignore it for right now.”

“Not surprised. I can feel the fel magic still lurking inside you,” Jaina said, and despite her words, Hana could hear the surprise in her tone.

“Cleaning the taint of fel magic is no easy thing,” Tyrande said as she joined them. “It will be days yet before she is free of it completely. Or rather, nights.”

“Don't suppose there's anything we can do to speed things along?” Raynor asked as he, too, joined the table, taking the chair on her other side. He smelled like his cigarettes and she wrinkled her nose at him, though that didn't stop her from grabbing his shirt when it looked like he might move away from her. She needed him close more than she hated his smoking.

“Indeed there is not,” Tyrande said, the silver elements in her hair tinkling softly as she shook her head, “but you are all welcome to stay in the city as long as you like.”

“If I can trouble Miss Proudmoore with a portal back to Khor-emeth, I really need to get back there tonight. But if it's all right with you, ma'am, I'll fly myself back out here in the morning?”

“Yes, of course,” the Night Elf leader said with a small, patient smile. “You may use the same landing zone as before, it will be no trouble.”

“I will stay,” Tassadar said with quiet determination, and perhaps it was just her imagination, but Hana could have sworn the Protoss was almost daring someone to tell him no. She couldn't help a brief flicker of worry that no one seemed surprised or even concerned by his statement. Of course she was grateful for Tassadar's continued presence and support, but....

_:I promised you I would not leave you, precious one. Nothing has changed.:_

Hana felt herself blushing at the intimacy in his sending, though of course no one else could have heard it. A part of her wanted nothing more than to climb into his lap and hide from the world, though she doubted she had the strength. She could feel his amusement, his quiet promise to protect her. It made her feel ... precious. Wanted.

“We are always honored by your presence, Lord Tassadar,” Tyrande said with a small bow. “Hana will have to return to the temple in the evening, but anything else we can do....”

“I understand,” the templar said. Hana couldn't decide how she felt, grateful and yet confused that he was not explaining himself more fully. Not that it was necessary, obviously, with as easily as Tyrande had accepted his declaration, dinner arriving even as she scooted a tiny bit closer to the Protoss Executor. Steaming bowls of rice and noodles, familiar skewers she refused to touch, dumplings in a thin broth, and several vegetable dishes that very much reminded her of childhood. The familiar quality of the meal spread made her smile even though she didn't have much of an appetite. But perhaps a bowl of soup would be enough not to offend her hosts.

~*~*~

When dinner ended, Hana was loathe to move. Twilight was falling, little lightning bugs flickering between the trees, along the city paths. Tired as she was, she didn't want to leave, to have to say goodnight to Raynor and Tassadar and not be able to see them again until morning.

“If you still want that portal back to the capital city....”

“That's my cue, baby girl,” the commander said softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I'll be back in time for lunch. Probably. If not, Tass'll know why.”

“If Alarak gives you trouble,” Tassadar rumbled but Raynor was already waving him off.

“He won't speak to me anyway. Selendis has his number all figured out, between her and Zeratul, he's not a problem. Findlay's more of an issue, imagine that. And Varian, for that matter.”

“You shouldn't have any more trouble from Varian,” Jaina said with a sharp, almost predatory smirk. “Lord Greymane and Sir Uther both ... talked to him.”

“It's not like I'm unsympathetic, I can only imagine how hard it is to go from King to Mere Citizen. And if he's got worthwhile suggestions, I'll listen, just not when he's being, well....”

Hana watched the annoyance flicker across Raynor's face and found herself wondering just what exactly she had missed now. How long had she been held prisoner, anyway?

“Your bond to Lord Tassadar aside, it is foolish egotism that questions your suitability to lead, Commander Raynor,” Tyrande said with a small smile. “You have the support of both Alliance and Horde leaders, something no other candidate could claim. Your position on the council is indeed quite secure.”

The abashed blush on Raynor's face was something Hana hadn't thought she would ever see and she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. His eyes narrowed at her a moment and then he huffed, shaking his head and ruffling her hair.

“Need anything from home, baby girl?”

“Just you,” she said impulsively, heat flaring in her cheeks immediately after. Raynor laughed, a warm amusement flowing through her from Tassadar as well. Whatever troubles the city was giving her lovers, they weren't too horrible, apparently. That was good, she would hate to think she was taking them away from more important matters.

“Be good,” Raynor scolded softly, then he and Jaina were leaving.

“Speaking of good,” Rosa said quietly, startling Hana, “it's probably about time for that bath and a return to bed for you.”

“You ... you're staying, too?” she stammered.

“... do you not want me to stay?” Rosa asked and Hana felt her cheeks heating again, this time in shame.

“I didn't mean ... I just thought....”

“First, I may not be a full doctor, but I am a medic and you're still my patient. Second, the Night Elves have offered to teach me what they can about healing magical afflictions.”

“The Draenei would be better teachers for you, I suspect, but we have yet to see them in the Nexus,” Tyrande explained with a soft, regretful sigh. “If Kael'thas is going to be unleashing fel fire in combat now, you will need to know how to treat it, or at least how to stop it from doing even worse damage. But for now, a bath would be beneficial for you both, I think.”

Another tiny scoot closer to Tassadar, another ripple of amusement from the templar.

_:If Elune can indeed gift you with even just a portion of talent, it will be worth the separation, precious one. Go with them now, be a good girl.:_

He was right, of course, and she knew it, but the need for him was not any less. She didn't want to be separated from him, especially when no one had yet offered any explanation for why it was necessary. Maybe it was ridiculous and childish, but ... he accepted her, even with everything. She needed to feel that right now, more than ever.

“There are limits, even for you, little one,” Tassadar said aloud, one finger brushing against her cheek. “Go, rest and be healed. When morning comes, we will be reunited.”

“But _why_?” she insisted, a petulant whine creeping into her voice. “I thought Elune's temples were open to all?”

“He is not the one in need of healing, my dear. You still need at least two more nights in Elune's inner seal, then we can see about other arrangements,” Tyrande said. It was not the most satisfying of explanations, but Hana was beginning to think it was the best she was going to get.

_:It is all right, little one. Here, I am only ever a thought away.:_

True as that was, it was _physical_ comfort she was wanting the most just then. But sulking wasn't going to change things, obviously. Huffing another frustrated sigh, Hana forced herself out of the chair. At least this time she didn't feel like a stiff breeze would be enough to knock her on her ass, though it was hardly a comfort.

~*~*~

Sinking into the warm waters of the bath, Hana closed her eyes and sighed. She hated to admit it, but this bath might well have been just what she needed, the way the water almost tingled against freshly scrubbed skin.

“This is better, yes?” Tyrande's voice lilted, and for a moment Hana could almost forget the other woman was High Priestess of Elune, a leader among her people, and thousands, maybe tens of thousands, of years old.

“This is better, yes, you were right,” she conceded without opening her eyes. “Though if I fall asleep in here, it'll be your own fault.”

“It wouldn't be the first time,” the priestess said with a light laugh. “I'm sure we could manage.”

The waters rippled and moved, but still Hana didn't bother opening her eyes. Despite the city they were building for themselves, the Night Elves were still a fairly small community, so the chances of it being anyone other than Tyrande were fairly small. Though the size of this temple, of the whole city, made her think the elves were expecting many more of their number to be brought into the Nexus, she didn't feel safe asking the priestess about it.

The touch of hands to her shoulders _did_ surprise her, however, but Tyrande simply smiled, strong hands moving over tired shoulders, and Hana felt herself relaxing again.

“You will sleep well tonight, I think,” the priestess said with a small smile.

“I hope so,” Hana said, not wanting to give voice to the fear that still nested in her chest. She didn't remember any nightmares before waking in the temple, but she wasn't sure how long she had even slept. Not that long, if this tiredness was any indicator.

“The goddess herself will be watching over you. Indeed, she will be healing you through the night. Nightmares will not be allowed to take root,” Tyrande explained, moving to settle beside her on the underwater bench. That was a relief to hear, to know she didn't have to worry about Kael'thas stalking her dreams.

“And when you are ready, we will talk about what was done to you, yes?”

Hana went rigid and the feel of Tyrande's arm around her shoulders did nothing to calm the sudden fear in her. She knew, or at least was fairly certain that Tassadar already knew everything of what had happened to her while she had been held captive. And though he was always saying her story was hers to tell, he had to have told the Night Elves at least _some_ of what had happened or else how would they have known what to do? But how much did Tyrande actually know?

“Only when _you_ are ready, Hana Song. No one here will force you to heal faster than you are willing to do on your own. Not even Commander Raynor would do that.”

“I think I'd rather just forget about it entirely, erase the whole mess from my mind. Can't we just do that?”

“It may be possible, but I do not know that it would be wise. The mind is both strong and fragile, you would have to discuss it with Lord Tassadar. He is better able to handle such a thing, I would think.”

Without even thinking about it, she reached for Tassadar's voice in her mind. Just a light touch, but it was enough for her to be able to feel his reluctance, as well as a promise to consider it with her more fully in the morning. He was putting her off and it made her angry. Pain flared behind her eyes as his mind seized hers, a whimper catching in her throat.

And then both he and the pain were gone, an emptiness yawning colder than ice in their place. She shivered in spite of the warm water, surprised when Elune herself appeared before her, cupping her cheeks.

“My apologies, little one, and perhaps I should not have intervened, but this is neither the place nor the time for such a lovers' quarrel. You do him dishonor to think so little of his feelings, but he, too, is tired, enough so that it clouds his judgment. I will lift the block when you both have slept.”

Hana's mind chewed on those words for several long moments before any of their meaning could become clear to her.

“Protoss sleep?” she asked, which was, she was quite certain, the least important bit, and yet....

“Of course they do, little one,” the goddess said with a soft smile. “Not that he has since you were taken.”

“But that's been ... I'm not even sure how long. Days, surely!”

“For him, it's been more than a week, indeed closer to two. He does not show it, but he is at the limits of even his great stamina. I will see to him, too, while you get ready for bed, yes?”

Hana nodded and the goddess vanished as quickly as she had appeared. She felt selfish as she sank lower into the heated pool; it hadn't even occurred to her that Tassadar might have also suffered in her absence. Not knowing where she had gone - or rather, been taken - or why, still being called by the Nexus into combat scenarios that, at least in her experience, had begun increasingly lasting hours if not days. Selfish and foolish, she was unworthy of either of her lovers.

“You, too, are tired and not thinking clearly,” Tyrande said softly, sliding arms around her in a gentle hug. “Come to bed. You will feel better in the morning.”

~*~*~

Hana woke to the feel of Tassadar's cool bulk beside her, his presence soft in her mind.

“What ... I thought....”

“The goddess herself brought me to you. Forgive me for hurting you last night, little one. She was right, I was not thinking clearly.”

“No, I ... I'm sorry, I was being selfish and childish, only thinking about my own pain,” she mumbled, burrowing against his leathery chest. “But when Tyrande-sshi said I should talk about ... about what that ... that _person_ did to me.... I don't want those memories, that pain. I just want to forget it and move on. Is that so wrong?”

“Even if I were to erase your memory of it,” Tassadar said softly, “it would not erase what happened. In this, I agree with the Night Elves: you should face the past honestly. If it is nightmares you fear....”

She knew there was merit in what he said, but just then she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to face it, to process it and accept it as real. And a part of her was angry that no one seemed to be listening to her, hearing her and caring for what _she_ wanted.

“You cannot move forward by hiding your head in the sand, Hana,” Tassadar said, a gentle rebuke. “I know you are afraid, little one. You have my word, this changes nothing between us. You are indeed still precious, to both Raynor and myself.”

Through the skin to skin contact, she could _feel_ the truth of what he was saying. Indeed, it was very nearly overwhelming, how strongly Tassadar felt. Was this what it had been like for James, overwhelmed by the alien's intense emotions? How Tassadar managed with two emotionally repressed humans as his ... what were they to him? He had once called Raynor his soulmate, but where did that leave her?

_:Your languages do not have the words. Do not worry so for labels, you are joined with us, a precious one to both James and myself. What does it matter the exact words?:_

“But ... I just ... thinking about what he did....”

Familiar revulsion crept through her, coupled with the sick knowledge that she had started to get pleasure from what had been happening before the sudden end. How could she ever be cleansed of that? That Tassadar was still willing to accept her ... she could only think it was because of his alienness. Another human, James would not accept things so easily.

“Pleasure is not consent. Acceptance of helplessness is not consent. You did what was necessary to survive. He did not break you, precious one, do not grant him victory where he failed. You are joined in the Khala, none shall speak against you.”

Hana was quite certain she didn't understand all of that, but she wasn't sure she dared ask, either. He was probably right, she was probably overthinking all of this, but that didn't make it so she could just stop, either.

_:It is only just barely dawn, little one, go back to sleep. I will keep you safe, even from yourself.:_

Now that was his best suggestion yet. With his help, she rearranged the bedding to better nest against his chest, then let herself go back to sleep.

~*~*~

Raynor couldn't help a smile as he eased his heavily modified Protoss scout ship down onto the landing area. He couldn't do it nearly as smoothly as Artanis handled _his_ little ship, but then he couldn't link in to ir the way a Protoss pilot did either. Even so, ir handled a damn sight better than anything else Raynor had ever flown. He almost hated to leave the cockpit, but Hana and Tassadar needed him. Especially Hana.

“I don't like this. I don't like this at all,” Lunara announced as she caught sight of him, stomping her hoof for emphasis. “If we wanted your metal monstrosities about, we'd live in that horrible city of yours!”

“You vetoed the weather grid, turned down a loop extension, then bullied Tyrande and Malfurion into declining a portal connection. Nemai'Aran is too distant from Khor-emeth, also at your urging, for unpowered transport to be practical, so just what do you suggest, hmm?”

“The Kaldorei need nothing from your kind!” the dryad insisted with another stamp of her foreleg. She looked ready to say more when a great mist-grey cat burst through the underbrush before becoming Malfurion once more.

“That will be enough, Lunara. You dishonor our allies with your stubbornness. One can honor Nature without forsaking all technological advancement.”

A huff and Lunara disappeared into the forest.

“Please forgive her combativeness, Commander. I fear Lunara was a poor choice on the Nexus's part, despite her effectiveness in combat. She is far older than any of us and set in her ways. You and your Protoss allies ... pardon _our_ Protoss allies are always welcome, regardless of what she says. Come. I am certain young Miss Hana is quite anxious to see you again by now.”

“She didn't give you any trouble did she?” he asked as he fell into step alongside the druid.

“No more so than any youngster would, indeed far less than most, as tired and withdrawn as she has been. Your medic is worried, but I suspect this is not so unusual after trauma such as hers, especially for her age. Will you be staying with us tonight, then?”

“That's the plan, yeah,” he said, thankful to the much taller druid for the way he moderated his pace to keep from leaving Raynor behind. “Artanis can handle things in the capital until the next Council meeting. If Hana still isn't better by then, it could be a problem, but I try not to borrow trouble where I can help it.”

“I must admit, I am surprised at how readily the majority of the factions gathered in the Nexus here have both accepted and supported Lord Tassadar's leadership,” Malfurion said quietly.

“I imagine seeing _Gantrithor_ coming in to land and the tens of thousands of loyal Protoss warriors at his command probably have something to do with that,” Raynor replied with a low, skeptical snort. “Other than me, as far as I can tell, no other faction leader has even a hundred people here.”

“Some would try to argue that point, but in essence you are correct,” Malfurion said with a nod. “And I have met enough Protoss now to see they would follow no other leader, even if one of the other faction leaders of our strange coalition were to try to challenge Lord Tassadar's right to it. In this alien new reality that the Nexus has forged for us all, I would not feel the same trust for another's guidance myself. Young Tassadar is indeed a credit to his people.”

Raynor stopped short at that, caught completely off guard by the druid's words. He had known he and Tassadar had the support of the Night Elves, but he hadn't realized just how fully they supported the leadership structures Tassadar had set in place through his people and the founding of Khor-emeth. Yet when Malfurion noticed Raynor had stopped, the druid seemed momentarily surprised. And then he laughed, coming back to clasp Raynor's shoulder in open camaraderie.

“Did you think our support as tepid as that of the humans of Stormwind?”

“Well,” Raynor started, rubbing the back of his neck a moment as he tried to weigh his options. Still, what little he _did_ know said the Night Elves would value his honesty more than any posturing, so.... “I'm still a bit unclear on how all the factions work, to be honest. Wrynn says one thing, Proudmoore says another, Greymane says they're both wrong, and somehow, even in the weeks since _Gantrithor_ came down, there's never enough time for me to sit down and do the research I probably ought to be doing.”

“You are at a disadvantage, having so many responsibilities while knowing so few of us, so little about our peoples,” the druid said with a nod and a squeeze of his shoulder. “Perhaps now would be a good time to do some of that research?”

“Maybe, but my gut tells me spending the next few days here, observing and getting to know your people one on one, will do more for me than any amount of dry reading.”

“You seem rather confident that the Nexus won't interfere with your plans,” Malfurion said, obviously skeptical himself.

“Not so much confident as ... Artanis switched my beacon to my scout, if the Nexus calls me, then at least I'll be brought back here. The system already has Hana on medical leave and Tass has some sort of technical hold on himself, so at least she'll have that much continuity.”

“I did not realize your people had such access to the workings of the Nexus,” Malfurion said as he stopped beside the wooden arch that marked the boundary between forest and the city that was still being built.

“It's the Protoss, really, and it's only superficial. Minor tweaks and holds, that's about it. Certainly nothing that might let us all go home.”

“The very existence of Khor-emeth makes that much plain,” the druid said with a small, sad smile, his hand resting on the wooden arch. “We, too, have accepted that 'home' may well be beyond us. We miss the forests and moonwells of Kalimdor, but with Nemai'Aran, we shall find peace again. At least here we are shielded from the worst of the Legion. The Nexus gives us trouble enough without that hanging over our heads, as well.”

A wealth of sadness and history in those few words, even if Raynor didn't understand any of it. He made a mental note to ask Hana for an elvish history lesson later, if he thought she was up to it. The numbers of his allies who thought this Nexus was going to be home long enough to build proper cities ... it was sobering, even a bit chilling. All the more reason to learn more about all of them.

~*~*~

Almost as soon as he was settled, Raynor found himself with a lapful of upset Hana. Frowning, he held her close, kissing her hair and glancing up at Tassadar for any explanation the other could give him. At the slight shake of the templar's head, he could only sigh, holding his hand out to Tassadar. A beat of hesitation and the Protoss clasped his hand, the telepathic bond between them growing even stronger. Raynor couldn't stop a frown as Tassadar sent him a burst update on what all he had missed since leaving for Khor-emeth.

“Tass....”

But the templar was already using his telekinetic powers to move them from the open dining room to an upstairs apartment in the building across the cobbled street, neatly removing the bridge that was the only other way of accessing the room.

 _:She needs time with you alone,_ talandar _, as you need the same yourself.:_

There was little point in trying to argue with what had already been done. And clearly this had been planned, a small lunch already waiting for them.

“Hey baby girl, how about some lunch? Looks like dumpling soup and some sort of skewers.”

“Don't touch the kebabs,” Hana mumbled, not moving away from him.

“Why not?” he asked, opting for humoring her, for now at least.

“Because they're probably Kaldorei spider kebabs,” she said, huffing and finally sitting back enough to frown up at him. “I haven't been allowed out of the city to see if there really are giant spiders roaming this forest, but it wouldn't surprise me. Giant spiders are common across most of Azeroth, most of the races use spider meat in their cuisine.”

A quick check with Tassadar confirmed that the spider-looking creatures did live in the forests of this world and that the Night Elves hunted them for meat as readily as the other animals. It was almost enough to make him lose his appetite, until the templar reassured him that the soup was boar meat dumplings, though he didn't understand why it should matter.

“Tass says you're right, it's spider meat on the skewers, but the soup is safe.”

Hana didn't say anything, instead shifting to lean into his chest again, but he could feel her pulling in on herself. That wasn't going to work.

“Hana ... baby girl, don't shut me out, yeah?”

She still didn't say anything, leaning into him even more. He didn't know what to do, how to get past this. For that matter, he wasn't entirely sure he even understood what 'this' was. From what Tassadar had told him, he would have expected her to be trying to hide _from_ him, not huddling closer.

“Hana,” he tried again, rubbing along her spine, “I want to help, yeah? But I can't read your mind, you're gonna hafta actually tell Daddy what's wrong.”

That had apparently been the wrong thing to say as he could feel her panicking in his arms. Dammit. 

“Shh, hey now, baby girl, it's all right,” he soothed, leaning back and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “It's just us, you can talk to me, whatever it is. Daddy won't judge, okay?”

He wasn't really surprised when Hana broke down sobbing instead, holding her close and gently rocking her, letting her get it all out. After all, sometimes a good cry was exactly what was needed. And that seemed to be the case here, too, as Hana cried herself into a light doze. Shifting his hold on her, Raynor carried her over to the bed. But when he moved to get up, she immediately came awake again, grabbing for him.

“No, Daddy, please....”

“Please what, baby girl?”

“Please don't leave,” she whispered. A low sigh and he hugged her close once more, kissing the top of her head.

“I was just going for some lunch, sweetheart. Tass has us virtually locked in here, not that I was planning on going anywhere anyway.”

“... there's only three walls....”

“Yeah and we're on the second story with no ramp down and Tass removed the sky bridge. It's just you and me, baby girl, no interruptions.”

She blinked at him a moment, then scooted closer and started tugging on his shirt.

“Hana....”

Immediately, she stopped, and he felt even worse as she folded in on herself. She really was going to give him empathic whiplash at this rate, the way she kept bouncing between wanting him closer and trying to push him away. Not that he didn't understand but.... He cared for her too much to let her fears spoil what they had, though, pulling her back into his lap and pressing a light kiss to her lips.

“Talk to me, baby girl,” he said softly, tucking his arms around her. She tugged nervously at the sleeves of her borrowed tunic, as if suddenly afraid he would see something on her arms she wanted to keep hidden. Another beat and she slid out of his lap completely, thigh flashing from the splits in the long tunic that she wore like a dress.

“No beer, but there's a little bit of rice wine.,” she said as she took a seat at the table. Swallowing down a sigh, Raynor joined her, helping himself to a bowl of soup and risking the vegetables off one of the skewers. They tasted like grilled vegetables ought to taste, but he still couldn't bring himself to try the spider meat.

“I know it's a cliche, but talking really does help,” he said after awhile. Predictably, Hana blushed and ducked her head.

“That's what Lady Tyrande and Lord Tassadar keep saying, that I need to talk about it, but I just want to forget and move on, you know? It happened, talking isn't going to change anything, so why can't everyone just let me forget about it and put it behind me??”

“Trust an old soldier, baby girl, you can't just ignore trauma, shove it in a closet and pretend it didn't happen. I won't claim to know exactly what it is that happened to you, but trust me, whatever happened, you need to talk about it with someone. If you don't think you can tell me or Tass, then maybe Rosa or Tracer? Someone you trust. Or if you want, _Hyperion_ has a psychologist, she knows a thing or two about handling trauma.”

“Why does everybody insist they know what I need better than I do?!” she yelled, suddenly getting up from the table and running to the open side of the room. Before he could stop her, she was jumping down on top of her waiting mech (and where the hell had _that_ come from??), then using the pink machine to sprint through the mostly empty, unfinished city. Raynor watched as the mech blasted past a distant arch, startled to see a blue-green feathered, antlered beast that looked like a cross between a hawk and an elk hot on her heels. What the hell??

_:We have been expecting this. Miss Suriya will keep watch on her.:_

Even as Tassadar explained, the sky bridge returned and Raynor hurried over and down to where the templar was seated at a table with a surprisingly unruffled Rosa Morales.

“You knew she was going to run for it?” he asked them both.

“To be honest, sir, we were half expecting her to try this before you returned,” the medic said with a low sigh. “Malfurion tasked a couple druids with watching out for her if she did manage to escape, and the Sentinels were also warned. I don't know how well they could keep up with her mech on those cats of theirs, but the druids....”

“She will be all right,” Malfurion said with quiet assurance as he walked into the small tavern. “Have some faith in us, yes? We will not let harm come to her, regardless of what she might do in her distress. Miss Suriya is chasing her tail and I've sent two of my druids to flank them, just in case.”

“I'm just not sure that she's in the right headspace to be reasonable. If she feels cornered ... I don't want her hurting your people,” Raynor said, glancing over towards the far arch, not that he could see it from where he was sitting at the moment.

“We may have lost our immortality, but we are not so easily struck down, my friend.”

 _:Let her have some space,_ talandar _,:_ Tassadar sent, one neural tendril brushing against his wrist in an oddly public display of their closeness. _:We are still joined. When she is ready, you can bring her back, if she does not simply return on her own.:_

Well, he couldn't very well argue with that. Huffing a sigh, he told himself to stop fretting. And startled at the sudden appearance of several books thumping down in front of him. A sheepish-looking Night Elf mumbled something that might have been an apology, then bowed and shuffled away.

“Um...,” he said, glancing over at Malfurion.

“Some reading material while you wait,” the archdruid said with a serene smile. “Lieutenant Morales was good enough to give some time to Elandris, our Librarian, this morning. You should have no trouble reading these. A look into the history of Azeroth, as noted by those of us who have lived it.”

Raynor glanced over the stack of books and internally winced. Oh yeah, this was going to take awhile.

“We are grateful for your hospitality, Lord Stormrage,” Tassadar said aloud before silently reminding Raynor that, if they split the books between them, it would go that much faster. He wasn't quite as confident as Tassadar in his own ability to learn things that way, but he had to admit that it was worth a shot. At worst, he would have to read the rest of the material later. With luck, though, this would keep his mind too occupied to worry about Hana until she came back.

~*~*~

Hana wasn't paying nearly enough attention to where she was going, darting between tree trunks that were getting rather blurry around the edges. Why was everyone so determined to tell her what to do, how to feel, how to cope, how to heal? It was infuriating. Not even Tassadar would listen to her, it wasn't fair!

Red warnings scrawled across her HUD, advising her to slow down, but she ignored them. And then suddenly the world was tilting in all sorts of crazy directions, her ears filled with the sounds of screeching metal and alert klaxons. Her on-board computer eventually shut down all the alerts and crisply informed her that her distress beacon had been activated and not to move until medical personnel arrived. Considering she felt like a giant bruise, it was advice she was inclined to take.

“Still alive in there?” a voice with a semi-familiar accent called out to her. Groaning, Hana tried to move and yelped at the sharp pain that said broken ribs in bright, angry letters.

“Ah, hold on a moment,” the woman said. A beat and she heard a low flushing noise, followed almost immediately by a strange tingling sensation pushing aside the pain. What on earth...?

“Don't try to move yet, yes?” the woman said, little more than a lumpy shadow that Hana couldn't bring into focus. “Can you talk?”

“Some, why?”

“It is not my primary calling, but I have studied some healing. That was a bad crash, yes? Do you know what happened to you?”

“I got careless and stepped in something I shouldn't have, obviously,” she muttered, wishing the shadow would come around to where she could see its owner properly.

“Ah, that you did. Name and place of residence?” the shadow's owner continued, moving in a slow circle that never resolved into a person. Meaning Hana was faced the wrong way, probably towards the ground, and what was that little splashing noise? Oh, but she should probably answer that question.

“Song Han-Ah, also known as D.va,” she said with a little hiss as something moved and pressed into her injured side. “Resident of the Overwatch Tower at Khor-emeth, if any of that means anything.”

“Good,” the voice said, the figure crouching down behind her shoulder. “I'm going to have to cut you out of this, I think, but first we wait a bit longer, let the totem patch you up a bit more, yes? How's your head? Any dizziness, blurred vision?”

“Totem?” Hana asked, incredulously. “You're a shaman? But Night Elves don't have shamans, they have druids.”

“So it is. But the disciplines are not so completely dissimilar, we both seek harmony and balance with the forces of Nature. It is why I had gone to Darnassus in the first place, to study and compare the two schools, to see if the druidic practices were something we, too, could learn and use to better help our people and our homeworld. I suppose now it won't matter.”

Those words paired with that accent could only mean one thing.

“You're Draenei,” Hana said softly, amazed and yet confused. “But Lady Tyrande said yesterday that there were no Draenei in the Nexus.”

“And yesterday she was correct. We were brought here just this morning, a dozen of us. Ah, but where are my manners? I am Suriya, it is a pleasure to meet you, though one could wish for better circumstances. Does it still hurt to breathe?”

“Yeah,” Hana said after a pained moment. She couldn't tell if things were getting better or not, but maybe they just needed more time? She had to admit, the sound and magic of the healing totem were soothing, almost enough for her to fall asleep, if she wasn't in such an awkward and uncomfortable position.

_:Be easy, little one, we will have you free shortly.:_

“Tass?”

“There is only ... oh, is that someone on the ship that has just started circling over us? This is not –.”

Suriya's words cut short, a scream trapped in Hana's chest as the metal of her mech was further torn apart while Tassadar held her immobile. Something wet slid down her bare leg, something that made the Draenei woman swear softly in her own language. She grabbed hard onto Hana's thigh a moment, then she was wrapping a tingling something or other over what had to be some sort of wound. And still Hana couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but breathe as Tassadar held her firm in his psychic grip.

“Your friend up there is either reckless or brilliant,” the shaman muttered. “And you are _very_ lucky I was following so closely. With that wound, you would have bled out long before Lady Whisperwind's Sentinels could have gotten to you. What in the name of all the blessed Naaru possessed you to go out careening through virgin forest in ... is that a nightdress?”

Even with the warmth of Tassadar's presence in her mind, Hana shivered and tried to huddle in on herself. It might have even worked but for the Draenei taking hold of her and carrying her away from the twisted wreck of her mech. Warmth washed through her as the woman sank down beside her own healing totem, and when Hana looked up, a small sigil glowed brightly against the medium blue of Suriya's skin. The Gift of the Naaru.

“... what...?”

“As I said, it is not my calling, but a shaman who knows naught of healing would be out of balance. It is little enough, but if it will save your life....”

The high cheekbones, the sharp nose ... she was more formidable than beautiful, darker blue horns curling down around short, pointed and pierced ears. Reddish brown hair hung long to her shoulders, though not enough to hide the sensory tendrils with their decorative bands of gold. Hana wondered what this woman must think of her, a reckless teenager in a torn tunic.

She felt Tassadar's approach even before she could hear him, fear gripping her heart in an icy vice. She must be such a disappointment to him, acting out like this. How many more times would he be willing to put up with her nonsense? Or was this already to be the last time?

_:So like James....:_

“My thanks to you, Miss Suriya, for saving my bondmate's life.”

“Bondmate is it?” and Hana could hear the skepticism in the woman's voice. Well, inter-species relationships weren't exactly encouraged on either Azeroth or Draenor from what Hana could remember, so perhaps that was understandable.

“It's all right, Suriya-sshi,” she said, annoyed at the cough that cut her off momentarily. “This is Lord Executor Tassadar of Aiur.”

“Yes, our briefing this morning spoke of Lord Tassadar and his shining city of Khor-emeth. The other Draenei intend to move there, in fact. But we were told Lord Tassadar was mated to a Commander James Raynor?”

“That would be me,” Raynor said, nudging past Tassadar to crouch down beside Suriya and Hana, frowning a little. “You scared the shit out of me, baby girl.”

It was too much, she could feel his fear and worry almost as if they were her own, and it stabbed at her heart. She was blubbering, tears streaming down her cheeks as she reached for Raynor. He lifted her out of Suriya's lap with deliberate care, kissing her forehead even as he started walking.

“Wait!” Suriya called after them, but Raynor kept moving. The shaman's healing totem disappeared with a soft whoosh and the pain came racing back, enough to steal Hana's breath before she felt Tassadar blocking it for her. Raynor didn't so much as hesitate for even a moment, carrying Hana straight to the waiting scout craft, a bright yellow anomaly in the midst of the forest with Raynor's emblem standing proud on the tail. Not what she had been expecting and she frowned up at the commander, though he didn't seem to notice. A hatch irised open at their approach and only then did he stop, passing her over to Tassadar. And maybe that shouldn't have been a surprise to her, but....

“Wait, _you're_ the pilot?” the Draenei sputtered and Hana felt a little better for her own surprise.

“For this one, yeah,” Raynor said with a boyish grin. “I'd offer ya a lift back to Nemai'Aran, but they really aren't meant as passenger craft. Besides, you've got your own wings, yeah?”

“Yes ... yes, I will meet you back at the city....”

Curious as Hana was, she was soon distracted by the feel of Tassadar sifting through her mind, replaying the accident from her hazy perspective. From him, she could see more clearly just how lucky she had been.

_:You needn't have gone so far as all this just to get more time with the Kaldorei, dearest one.:_

Tassadar's tone was warm with laughter, but she couldn't help feeling a bit angry. How dare he mock her on top of everything else?!

Neural tendrils brushed against her skin, coiling about her as surely as Tassadar's arms. And with them came the templar's feelings for her: worry, fear, and above all a deep well of love and respect. She could feel tears gathering again as he brushed the hair from her eyes. He regretted that she felt ignored and trivialized, though it did not change his position. He didn't really understand why she was being so stubborn, even with their psychic link. Why she insisted on staying so closed to everyone's advice, especially as it came from those with more experience and from a place of caring. Hearing his confusion made her feel tiny and foolish and she pressed closer to his chest as the tears claimed her once more. Tassadar continued to hold her closely, wrapping her in his love for her, a warmth that still made her marvel. That someone like him could see anything worthy in someone like her really was a continual wonder.

_:Worse than James, you are, precious one. Shall I make it explicit and public, as James and I have done?:_

“Wha-what? I ... no ... I mean, I don't want to make trouble,” she mumbled.

“You mean like you did when you jumped out of a second story apartment and ran off into the forest all alone?” Raynor added from the cockpit and Hana felt herself blushing even harder. “Face it, babydoll, if our priority was to keep you a secret, I wouldn't be here right now.”

Hana huffed, surprised to see they were already back at the Night Elves' city. Perhaps it would be better not to push her luck just yet.

Another bolt of shame shot through her as she saw Rosa standing beside the landing pad, medical kit and shield in hand. Tassadar carried her over to the waiting combat medic and she tried to relax as Rosa's scanner tingled against her skin.

“... the hell?” the medic said, frowning at her scanner and jabbing a few buttons before subjecting Hana to another pass of the small device.

“Rosa? What is it?” Raynor asked.

“I'll need the Night Elves to confirm, but I'm not reading any sign of the fel fire in her. I _am_ seeing a pro repair job of the femoral artery, five cracked ribs, and miscellaneous soft tissue damage. What the hell did you do out there anyway??”

“Crash. Badly,” she mumbled, heat flaring in her cheeks again. “Does this mean I can go home?”

“Oh not hardly, young lady,” Rosa said as she shook her head, but her tone was amused rather than annoyed or aggravated, much to Hana's surprise. “Like I said, I need the elves to confirm and regardless, I want you where I can keep an eye on you, Miss I Ruptured My Spleen But It's Already Healing Itself Just Fine Now.”

Hana couldn't help a nervous giggle at that, though she bit her lip when she saw Rosa's expression had turned into a less amused scowl.

“Ah, that's probably from Suriya-sshi, the Draenei shaman who saved my life. She had her healing totem out for awhile, plus the magic-infused bandage she used on my thigh. And then the Gift of the Naaru....”

“That was a whole lot of words that mean nothing to me,” Rosa said with another shake of her head, though at least this time she was smiling again. “All right then, back to the temple so the experts can have a look. And no more haring off like that, yeah? You had us all worried about you, you know.”

With an embarrassed blush, Hana mumbled a promise to do better. Weird enough to think she still had Tassadar's affections, but the thought that anyone else had been worrying about her... She needed to do better.

~*~*~

If Rosa had made her feel a bit silly, Tyrande made Hana feel completely, hopelessly childish.

“That the Gift worked at all most likely means there is at least one Naaru somewhere in the Nexus,” the priestess said with a hard frown. “You're just lucky the fel fire in your blood didn't reignite and kill you before the Gift was able to cleanse it from you.”

“What about...,” she mumbled, gesturing vaguely as she asked, shy and timid in the face of the high priestess's annoyance with her.

“The scars? You will have to ask your medic. Perhaps now that the fel fire is gone, they will not resist being healed so readily,” the elf said with a casual shrug that felt odd, as if she didn't care one way or the other. Either way, Hana could tell she had been dismissed, even if she wasn't sure if she was truly allowed to leave the Night Elves just yet. Probably not.

“Scars?” Raynor asked and Hana felt another flush of embarrassment. This wasn't exactly how she had wanted to start that conversation with him. Actually, she had been hoping to avoid it entirely, to have her scars healed without him ever having to know. So why she hadn't just kept her mouth shut.... But maybe that had been a stupid idea from the start. Relationships were supposed to be built on trust, right?

“Talk to me, baby girl,” Raynor said softly, catching her in his arms and pulling her against his chest. A low half-whine escaped her in spite of herself as she pressed her face into his chest. Trust. They'd never have anything if she couldn't learn to trust him. But talking about what had happened ... it was too hard, she didn't want to have to remember what Kael'thas had done to her.

She felt it just before it happened. The air crackled and Raynor was gone, she was alone in the central chamber of the Temple of the Moon. The Nexus had stolen Raynor from her just when she had needed him most. With bitter tears streaming down her cheeks, she collapsed to the grassy floor.

A heavy shadow fell over her. Tassadar crouched beside her and just let her cry. Only when she had nothing left did he sweep her up into his arms, carrying her out of the temple. He didn't say anything, but then he didn't have to say a word, she could feel his worry for her. Along with the knowledge that Raynor was already back, though his match had not gone well. For a fraction of a second, she thought maybe things were better that way, but she regretted it almost immediately. Being on the losing side of a match was never fun, for anyone.

_:You worry too much, little one. In that, the two of you are also well matched.:_

Quite abruptly, Hana found herself tumbling down onto a bed beside a bandaged and grumpy Jim Raynor.

“Rest, the both of you,” Tassadar said, a low grumbling of warning in his words. “I will come for you when it is time for the evening meal and not before.”

A quick glance was enough to tell Hana they were probably in the same room as before, separated from the others. From the bed, she could see into the building across the street, but though its second story was also open, filled with a pair of looms and a spinning wheel, no one was there. For now, they were quite alone and secure in their privacy.

“Damn tyrant,” Raynor grumbled, though there was a definite lack of heat to his words. “I think being supreme commander has gone to his head.”

“Oh shut up and hold me already, dammit,” she muttered, curling up against his uninjured side. Raynor actually laughed as he tucked his arm around her and it eased the knot of worry in her chest. Maybe if she just didn't say anything.... Even losing matches, sometimes especially losing matches, could take forever. If she just stayed quiet, maybe....

“He told me what Kael'thas did to you,” Raynor said softly, tightening his hold on her when she tensed. “Well, more like showed.”

“... so much for letting me tell things in my own time.”

“Oh he resisted ... tried to insist it wasn't his place. But between your little flying leap and the breakdown just before this match ... I can't help if I don't know what I'm up against and you clearly weren't going to tell me, so.... We're in this together, Hana, all three of us.”

A part of her still wanted to run, but he clearly wasn't interested in letting her. And then his fingers found Kael'thas's brand on her hip.

“This? This is a lie. You don't belong to him, you never did and you never will. We'll have Rosa take a look after dinner, but if she says it's above her skills, as soon as we can, we take you to someone who _can_ make them disappear, all right?”

Nodding, she clung to him as she pressed in even closer.

“Just too bad that, out of four hundred or so people, not a single one knows the first thing about tattooing, or I'd have it replaced with my emblem instead.”

“Pig,” she muttered, swatting his chest before realizing he was only teasing her. “Like I'd want something that ugly inked into my skin.”

“Hey now, a guy's gotta claim what's his, yeah? I've seen the way other men look at you,” Raynor said in a low rumble that couldn't completely hide that he was still teasing her.

“... other men aren't you, Daddy,” Hana mumbled, feeling shy all over again. “Besides, told you before, you and Lord Tassadar have ruined me for anyone else.”

“Good,” Raynor grumbled, startling her by rolling her over and pinning her to the bed. “Seems I've gotten possessive in my old age.”

He kissed her then, hands pushing up her fresh tunic, and Hana had never felt so grateful for the healing powers of the Night Elves as she barely felt any pain at all. Raynor's touch brought only pleasure and she reveled in it, arching into him as her own hands eagerly tugged at his pants. At least like this, on her back with Raynor above her, she didn't have to think about her scars or anything else. She could revel in the pleasures he was giving her without fear, mewling as she felt him slide into her eager passage. He felt amazing, so hot and hard and perfect, and she gave herself over to the pure pleasure of their coupling.

“Mine,” Raynor repeated, nuzzling her throat as they both basked in the post-coital glow. Hana hummed her agreement, curling up against his chest. Maybe this was all she needed? It wasn't what she had expected for herself, not even when she signed on with MEKA, but maybe it could be enough, being his between combats, supporting him like the good wife her mother had always wanted her to become? Okay, maybe not _quite_ like that, but ... she could make it work.

“You can do anything, be anything you want, baby girl. That's what these cities mean: building new lives out of the Nexus's chaos. We don't have a pro-gaming circuit for you to dominate - yet - but anything else you want to try, anything else you want to do....”

“I ... I don't know. I hadn't really thought about what I would do after gaming,” she confessed with a low huff. “Or if there even would be an after gaming.”

“No rush, baby girl, you've got all the time you need. You're on medical leave right now anyway. But something to think about, yeah?”

“Yeah, something to think about,” she agreed with a sigh. Something for later, much later. Right now, all she wanted was to feel safe and loved.

“You are, you know,” Raynor said, kissing her forehead.

“I am what?”

“Safe. And loved.”

She blushed hard at that, sending a grumpy thought in Tassadar's direction. Dirty voyeur.

“Hey now, I've got some psi ability of my own, you know,” Raynor said, laughing and kissing her again. “I can't read your thoughts directly, but I can pick up the gist, yeah? It's not _just_ him.”

Somewhat mollified, she pressed closer and kissed his cheek.

“Sorry, Daddy, guess I'm just so used to Tassadar being the one in my head....”

“Yeah, well ... told you, we're a package deal,” he mock grumbled, kissing her again. “Now relax, yeah? Before he comes up here and scolds us both for not resting properly.

“Mm, your fault if he does, but okay, Daddy,” she teased, wiggling and settling in his arms. Yeah, this could be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Nemai'Aran would mean, as best I can figure, "the moonwell of/at Nemai"  
> Khor-emeth is Protoss in sound but my own fabrication.
> 
> This is the series that won't die - I have plans for some Hana fluff and once my committment to Ladies Bingo is done, I'll be back with something for Hanzo and Alexstraza because yes.


End file.
